On High Guard
by Aspirator
Summary: On a journey to reclaim the throne, Koko witnesses (and maybe, just a little bit, instigates) a subtle love between a stiff soldier and a persistent handmaiden. NxM. AU Magic. A little adventure in ten chapters. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. Elements from this story is inspired by Thor: The Dark World and Harry Potter. All disclaimed._

 ** _On High Guard_**

 ** _Aspirator_**

 **ONE - PROLOGUE**

The High Guard were the best Alices in the world - that is, genetically modified and trained to be the best but forever slaves to the Master who made them. And that was not an easy compliment. Alices were soldiers, and more. Alices were assassins, and more. Alices were spies…Alices were Alices. And there were many troupes of them all over the world. There were the HyperSian (whom are quite weapons friendly), the Shifu (whom specialized in ancient eastern martial arts), and many smaller armies. But none of them compare to the High Guard.

They were not enlisted. They were not volunteers. They were certainly not eager scholars. They were born and - brutally - raised into it. Though they didn't have the numbers unlike other Alice armies, they had the skill. They were an elite task force. They were unbeatable.

And they were Persona's. Without fail, he would remind them every day of that fact.

The High Guard were Persona's special project, but not his _only_ project. So it was, with some heavy deliberation but mostly blackmail, that the High Guard were traded in surrender.

Sort of.

Persona had meant to put up a false front of surrender to this young, brave as she was, Queen. Or, at the time, she was the ex-Queen, fresh from an internal coup. Persona also meant to quickly strike her down once she had given him what he wanted.

Natsume knew this plan of course, because he was the Commander of the High Guard. Unlike their usual custom, Natsume had relayed the plan to the rest of the High Guard. Persona was cunning, sure, but the Commander has heard things about this Queen that he was willing to bet on. So he told his Guards to keep their eye open. They assured him that their loyalty, undoubtedly, lies with _him,_ not Persona. Whatever decision Natsume makes when the time comes, they will follow without question.

So, as his gut instinct had told him, the Queen outwitted the Master.

Quite impressively, he thought at the time, because she made it look so easy. And this was _Persona_ , who's got the best Alices in the world under his thumb.

Not anymore.

The emotionless High Guard stiffly marched in formation, standing behind the new Queen and her small band of loyal entourage in symbolism of the trade. The Queen merely stepped forward and handed the Master a box. Natsume briefly wondered what this "cure" for the "death mark" was that the Queen had given his former Master. But he put that thought aside for a more pressing matter. He glanced at his Guards, and they stared unblinkingly back at him in acknowledgement.

As soon as the exchange happened, Persona signalled for his _other_ project. Codenamed the Black Cat.

The genetically modified leopard leaped from behind the wall, an astounding ten feet in the air.

Natsume, who anticipated this, leapt at the same time.

There was the sound of swords unsheathing beside him, the sound of a deadly growl, but the sound that made him freeze was the Queen's commanding voice.

"Stop."

And froze he did.

But so did the leopard.

Natsume gracefully returned to his position in front of the High Guards, emotionlessly watching the scenes unfold.

With a flick of her wrist, the Queen had put the deadly leopard, Persona's trump card, to sleep. Slumped to the ground, black belly moving up and down in slow breaths, completely non-fatal.

"Magic." Persona spat, anger oozing from his skin. "So the Royals do have Magic. It wasn't a myth after all." But he had more than two projects up his sleeve. With annoyance, because he didn't think they were ready for combat, Persona called out his newest army of Alices. The Soulless.

Unlike the 20 High Guard Persona had prepared, there were 100 Soulless.

The Guards knew their answer before they glanced at their Commander. Before Natsume even placed himself in front of the Queen to defend her from the first Soulless attack, the Guards had already surrounded her in protection.

They were backed quickly towards the exit. The Soulless were formidable, a high standard for a foe of the High Guard. After all, they were made by the same man who made the High Guard.

The only difference is, the Soulless were not fully trained.

Natsume slashed this way and that, his sword cutting through the air too fast for the human eyes to perceive. He ducked. He counterattacked. He drew blood. And they couldn't draw his.

Whatever the ten Soulless that he fought against let him to do in his counterattack, he made sure that he was always protecting _her_.

The Queen, kept carefully behind him and carefully without injury.

Though the High Guard were all unharmed, they knew they could not beat the sheer number that the foe presented. At least they were able to tear down half of the army.

Soon, they retreated to the Queen's mode of transportation.

So his first words to Queen were: "horses offer the least protection, and yet you chose them to escape the second most skilled army in the world." As an afterthought, he added, "Your Highness."

She looked at him evenly, her amethyst orbs as emotionless as his. "Perhaps it is how you ride them." She countered evenly, then almost reluctantly added, "and I have the _first_ most skilled army in the world."

Before anything else could be exchanged, the Queen tilted her head sideways, leading her small entourage of one handmaiden, one knight, and two advisors out the exit while the High Guard covered for them.

The Imais were the most powerful Royals to rule in Aqalian history, while the High Guard were the best Alices army in the world. Unfortunately, it would be one ocean and another continent before that would make it back to Aqualia.

Natsume glanced sideways at the cold, terrorizing smile that tugged at the Queen's lips.

Whoever had overthrown the Queen had no idea what they had coming for them. Without a doubt, there was hell to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**_On High Guard_**

 ** _Aspirator_**

 **TWO**

It seems it was quite dangerous to be Hotaru Imai at the moment.

Now that the great Imais have fallen, a first of many _many_ generations, their enemies all over the world - even so-called allies that had harbored secret jealousy and hatred - had sent assassins their way.

The Queen found out quickly that a quick journey, as she had wanted, back to Aqualia was impossible.

They reached a small monastery in the mountains, home to one of her loyal acquaintances. The peaceful monks quickly opened up rooms for the Queen, her companions, and the High Guard.

Now, she sat as gracefully and powerfully as she could on a rickety wooden chair in the middle of the second, smaller dining room. They had decided that was the place for privacy to have a meeting. Surrounded by stone walls, a crackling fireplace, wooden tables, and the stench of books everywhere.

She called for the Commander of the High Guard, the same one that made a snide comment at her when they were escaping.

Within minutes, he had arrived.

The Queen was surrounded by her entourage, two on each side. Five pairs of eyes were on him.

He was stoic, tall, and built. He had eyes that reminded her of ruby jewels, but possessed a darker, deeper quality to them. He had angular cheekbones, a grim set to his lips, and smooth skin - as if no wrinkles had ever appeared nor had he ever needed to use his face muscles. He had a commanding atmosphere about him, it was evident in the way he walked, in the way he spoke, and in the way he naturally evoked awe.

"I do not believe in ownership." Hotaru Imai stated nobly. "Not of people. I traded the High Guard to free the High Guard. I have expressed your freedom already. You are all free, and yet, days later, you are still here. Why?"

He took his time answering. His voice was deep, but firm. Every word was slow, carefully chosen. "You need the High Guard." It was not a boast, but a fact.

She did not deny it.

"The High Guard willingly chooses to serve you," the man stated, rephrasing himself.

After a moment, in which the Queen did not react, the man bent on one knee. He had come weaponless, so he placed the palm of his hand on the ground while he bowed. His chest rested gently against the other knee which was raised. He let his eyes travel downwards, not as a sign of inferiority but as a sign of proud respect. He let his voice ring clearly in the silent room, "Natsume Hyuuga, Commander of the High Guard, at your service."

Hotaru indicated for the man to stand up. She regarded him for a minute, then introduced her own people. "My small council: Mikan Sakura, Kokoro Yome, Yuu Tobita, and Tsubasa Andou."

Those piercing red eyes passed over the faces. A handmaiden, an advisor of some sort, a scholar, and a knight.

"Pardon," the Guard did not at all seemed sorry, "why is a handmaiden on your court?"

The reaction was immediate. Tsubasa laughed boisterously, hand slapping his metal armor. Mikan gasped indignantly. Hotaru let on a slight upward tug of her lips.

Natsume was the only one who didn't react. He didn't even look confused, though Koko was sure that he was. In fact, he didn't seem to have expressions, at all.

"She's a little more than that." It was Yuu who answered. "She's more of a…assistant."

His response was immediate, "A handmaiden is an assistant."

"Our Mikan does more than a handmaiden does." Tsubasa smiled.

"Yes, that's been stated." He answered. However, Natsume let the topic drop. Whether it was because he lost interest or didn't like to be at the blunt end of some secret joke, Koko wasn't sure. Rather, he switched topics. "Your Magic is not a myth after all."

"Yes," Hotaru responded in a clipped tone, not willing to indulge in his curiosity, or whatever it was.

"What is the depth of your power?" He pushed, unfazed by her tone.

"That is none of your concern." The Queen smoothly responded.

"It is," he disagreed, "more than you kow." Then, to their surprise, he closed his eyes briefly. When his eyes snapped open, he was looking directly at Mikan.

The so-called handmaiden jumped a little at the eye contact but stared defiantly back.

"She is the sorceress." He stated, causing several shocked gasps and defending protests.

But the Queen could see that he is not to be fooled. Hotaru does not deny it. "How do you know?"

"I sense it," he responds cryptically. The Commander glanced at the surprised faces for a brief moment then spoke his developing theory, "Your Highness only fakes being the user of it in public, to protect her. So the myth…"

"The Yukihiras have been with the Imai family for generations." Hotaru provided as explanation.

"So the Yukihiras are the bloodline with magic." Natsume stated in understanding. After a moment, he let his wrist turn. With his palm up, he spread his fingers apart.

He produced fire. Blue - definitely magical - flames floated just above his palm.

Koko gasped in shock, hearing Yuu sputter beside him, and Tsubasa whistle in awe.

Before they could bombard him with questions, he explained, "I am Enhanced. The only one of the High Guard. The…former Master meant to continue this recent experiment, but he was interrupted. So I am the first and only test subject."

Their sorceress was the one who asked the most pressing question, "Are there side effects?"

His eyes turned to her. There was a long contemplative silence when he held her gaze, sharp scarlet irises matching soft doe brown irises. Then he wrapped his fingers into a fist and the fire dissipated. Finally, he stated, his eyes gazing emotionlessly at his hand that had once produced the fire, "yes." But he did not elaborate.


	3. Chapter 3

**_On High Guard_**

 ** _Aspirator_**

 **THREE**

Koko could tell at one glance that their Queen was not happy. Not even remotely close to happy. Aggravated, really.

"What is this?" Hotaru demanded, whirling around to face her subject.

"A cabin." The Commander eyed the Queen's frown of disdain, but resumed glancing around the small log cabin in muted scrutiny. He looked as if picking apart every object in the room and considering it as a viable weapon. "You have just relieved one of the most dangerous man on the continent of his best Alices." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone, as if that explained everything.

"A log cabin is hardly suitable defense." The Queen countered, swiping her pale fingers at a nearby bench, then sitting pristinely down on it.

"You're right," the Commander droned without sparing her a glance, "there's not enough collateral damage." Koko almost smiled at the thought that their emotionless Commander actually had a sense of humor, however dark it is. Natsume stopped his visual dissection of the cabin to look at their Queen, "You think they won't follow our trail? Send word to the monastery, see if your friends aren't already dead." The members of the Court winced at his harsh words.

Hotaru didn't respond, and the Commander resumed his post by the door.

Suddenly there was a sharp rap on the door. Two knocks, then a beat of silence, then three knocks. Natsume knocked twice in response.

He barred the door. He scanned the room. Koko, too, followed his gaze. There was one knight, three High Guards, then Natsume himself in their defense.

Hotaru asked the same question on Koko's mind, "where are the rest of the High Guard?"

Natsume ratted off carelessly, more occupied with peeking outside the cabin through a small hole in the door, "two on scouting mission, four sent to gather supplies and food, four sent to gather horses unless you prefer we travel on foot. I left four behind at the monastery since they stubbornly refused to leave, and the other three are standing guard outside. When we depart from here, the rest of my men will catch up." He then turned to face them. "For now, there is a small party coming to ambush us. Six High Guards and myself, if necessary, should be enough to defend you, your Highness."

"What about me?" Tsubasa exclaimed, causing all four pairs of High Guard eyes to gaze at him blankly.

"You're a knight." The High Guard returned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Knight frowned.

Then, with a loud thud, the ambush party was upon them. To Koko and the rest of the small council's surprise, it was a large crowd of what looks like villagers hungry for blood. "You haven't upset any of the locals, here, have you?" Koko muttered sideways to his Queen when the small council moved to surround her.

An annoyed glare was his answer.

"A small ambush party?!" Tsubasa quoted the Commander in astonishment. He was right to be sarcastic, the ambush party was not small at all. Commoners in rags piled through the door like ants, pushing with their mass of bodies as the three other High Guard from outside had followed them in with troubled faces.

Tsubasa unsheathed his sword. At the same time, Mikan produced a dagger. Koko and Yuu glanced at each other, and both picked up a heavy log from the fire place.

Natsume, for the first time, actually produced a weapon in his defense, but it was a long wooden staff.

The small council flinched when Tsubasa met his first victim. The blue-eyed man half-covered in dirt with farmer's dungaree had lunged at the Knight. He ended up on the ground in a bloody gurgle.

Amidst the chaos, Koko caught sight of the Commander glancing back at them in alarm. "Do not kill, Knight!" The Commander snarled. The High Guard all seemed to understand this fact already.

Tsubasa looked down at another victim to his sword. "Why?"

"They are civilians-" Natsume hollered through the chaos.

Koko used the log in his hands to put more distance between him and an middle aged woman attempting claw at him. He glanced at the Knight next to him in panic.

"-Blood thirsty civilians-" The Knight hollered back, kicking the middle aged woman in the gut to push her out of Koko's range.

"They are being controlled with Magic." Natsume announced, "look at the blue eyes."

The small council noticed with a start that not only do they _all_ have blue eyes, but the blue was glowing. "They don't have that in the West." Tsubasa commented with shock and horror, and Koko nodded along in terrified awe.

"They don't have dark magic west of the Ibaragi lands." The Commander agreed darkly.

Koko shuddered at the wild looks on the civilians' faces. "Pissed off any powerful dark magicians lately?" He uttered sideways to his Queen.

" _Yome_." The Queen growled lowly, using his last name as a sign of her irritation with him.

"If they are controlled by Magic..." Yuu spoke up nervously, looking at Mikan.

The sorceress frowned, "I've never encountered this type of magic before. I don't know the counter spell. The only thing I know to stop them is to put them to sleep."

The Commander sent her an irate glance, "then why haven't you done it already?"

"But I can't isolate people not to put to sleep. I can knock one person out, or the whole room." Mikan protested, slightly aggravated by his tone. "You have magic too!"

"I'm Enhanced," he responded curtly, expecting them to figure out the rest themselves. Mikan was what they call a Pure magician, so her magic is much more potent and powerful than any Enhanced.

She pushed forward, abandoning her post beside Hotaru, causing Koko to sidle sideways so that they created a three-man cage rather than the four-person cage they had earlier. She moved toward the center of the room until she was beside the Commander.

Natsume glanced at her while blocking a crazed clawing attack with the wooden staff. "What are you doing?" He barked, "get back."

The sorceress paid him no heed. "I'm trying to help!" When the attackers got close enough, Mikan waved her hand, palm outwards, in the air to put them to sleep - only one at a time. But they were coming at all directions, so with one hand she put one person to sleep, while on the other hand, she slashed and thrusted inexpertly with her dagger.

Koko silently applauded her for her bravery. Other witnesses, however, thought differently. Hotaru grumbled something about staying put and letting the professionals take care of things. Tsubasa glanced at their sorceress anxiously, but with the knowledge that he couldn't give up his position directly guarding their Queen. Yuu fretted, but Yuu always fretted.

It seemed endless, the civilians piled in. Someway or the other, someone would knock them unconscious. Then, they would fall to the floor in piles. Koko breathed out heavily, swinging his wooden log heavily against an attacker's head, frowning when the man stumbled back but did not fall to the floor like he wanted the man to. Slowly, but surely, Koko was starting to see the end.

When the chaos was over, there was a still silence, interrupted by the heavy breathing of the fighters. Koko made a motion to cheer but stopped when he realized all eyes were on the pair in the middle of the room.

Thus far, the Commander had never actually shed any of his own blood, too skilled to allow his perfect skin to be scratched. Until today.

By the way Natsume was glaring darkly at the blood coming out of a small but deep scar across his forearm and then at their meek sorceress, Koko knew immediately that it wasn't by the enemy's hand.

"Um...sorry?" Mikan offered, obviously intimidated by the cold stare.

In a flash, the Commander had used the staff in his hand to disarm Mikan, who fumbled from the attack. Mikan's eyes widened as the dagger flew, then narrowed when Hyuuga easily snatched it from the air. He pocketed the item.

His voice was clear but frighteningly cold. "You are a danger to yourself and those around you. You do not deserve to wield a weapon."

"But I - but I just.."

"You just - what?" He looked down at her sharply. "Intentionally decided to wound the man protecting you from harm?"

"I had it under control!"

He only stared at her, as if to say _really?_ Without another word, he stalked off, ratting off orders to the other High Guards regarding the unconscious bodies on their hands.

Meanwhile, in the back of the room where the small council stared at their sorceress in a mixture of concern and empathy, Mikan paced back to her friends and fumed. "How-how-how dare he! Who does he-and he-he referred to himself in third person! What kind of person does that? He's crazy!"

"You're not too sane yourself," Koko uttered with a chuckle.

Mikan sent him a glare, causing the advisor to hold his hands up in mock surrender.

"He does have a point," Tsubasa coughed, when she sent her glare his way. "A little bit drastic, but a point. You should be more careful. I was worried about you over there. You can't just throw yourself in the middle of a battle like that, especially without proper training."

Seeing that no one else seemed to support her, she whirled on her Queen and friend, "Hotaru! Say something!"

"What?" The Queen shrugged, "he was right. You got in his way more than once, I saw it."

"B-But I was trying to - But why did he have to take my dagger?!" Mikan whimpered.

Koko swore there was a twinkle in her eyes when Hotaru responded carelessly, "get it back then. Or better yet, ask him to teach you how to use it."

Mikan, the idea becoming more and more appealing in her head, grinned in triumph.

Three pairs of questioning eyes turned to the Queen. She shrugged. "It's for her own good. You can't stop her, so might as well help her."

Koko had no idea then just how right Hotaru Imai was.


	4. Chapter 4

**_On High Guard_**

 ** _Aspirator_**

 **FOUR**

"Your Highness," the Commander addressed their Queen a few weeks later. His hair was sticking up in places when before, it looked immaculate. He had a frown set on his lips, and his clothes had slight wrinkles in it. He looked ruffled, for sure. Koko smiled at the thought that if anyone could coerce some sort of emotion out of the emotionless man, it would be the persistent Mikan. "Please restrain your handmaiden."

They both ignored Mikan's gasp of, "Stop calling me the handmaiden!" and "I have a name!"

"I have no control over her actions," The Queen responded evenly, "or personal activities for that matter."

The Commander let out a slow breath that could be interpreted as a sigh, "she is a danger to herself and those around her."

"I believe she is only acting like such in the face of a particular request." Hotaru's eyes glinted, "if one would respond to that request - "

"That request is denied due to reasons previously stated."

"Let me guess," Hotaru droned, "because she is a danger to herself and those around her."

"Correct."

"Perhaps you should teach her not to be, then."

Natsume clicked his jaw, his only other show of emotion it seems. "Impossible."

"And why is that?"

"She has her duty, I have mine."

"And what is her duty?" Hotaru asked, knowing full well they never revealed to him what Mikan's real role is. They barely have a name for it themselves.

Natsume knew he could not answer. "Not getting in the way of a fight."

"She would not get in the way if you would teach her how."

They both ignored Mikan's gloating smile at the Queen's support.

"You are on her side, Your Highness?" No one missed the stiffness of his clenched jaw.

"I am merely advising you on how to stop her from pestering you."

Natsume's gaze shifted from the unreadable face of their queen and the gleeful face of the handmaiden.

Koko grinned when he saw defeat in the Commander's stance.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Koko didn't bother to spare Yuu a glance before shushing him, then shoving his head down among the bushes as well.

"Are you spying on them?" Yuu whispered not so conspicuously.

Koko shushed him again, finally turning to bestow some wisdom. All of the sudden, Natsume appeared before them, towering over their huddled forms.

Yuu gulped. Koko grinned.

The advisor stood up swiftly, not at all bothered by the Commander's annoyed gaze. Yuu, on the other hand, fled back to where he came from.

"Well, I guess I'll watch out here in the open then." The advisor stated cheerfully, pointing to a nearby tree.

Though the Commander was not welcome to his audience, Mikan was completely enthusiastic about it. "Guess what?!" The sorceress ran to him, "I've been holding the dagger wrong this whole time!"

Cheerfully, Koko congratulated her on her progress. "And it took Natsume, what, only three days to teach you that? Good job!"

"Commander Hyuuga." The Commander corrected under his breath, moving to pick up his things and stalk away.

Seeing her chances of learning more techniques walk away, Mikan immediately ran after him, "but I thought you were going to show me how to stab next! Stabbing!" She gestured wildly at what she thought the motion entailed, as if her theatrics were going to persuade him.

The High Guard barely spared her a glance, curtly stating, "tomorrow."

Mikan was beside him now, fluttering about him like small puppy. "Tomorrow? Really? But we're moving camps tomorrow!" Koko watched with a bit of comedic apprehension, following Mikan's arms as they flailed wildly when she talked. She gestured with her hands, dagger still pointed outwards unnoticed by its wielder.

"It has been delayed." Natsume bent over grab his coat from the grass, swinging it over his shoulder. Koko admired how easily he responded to Mikan's pestering questions. Perhaps he had resigned himself to it after all this time. The Commander turned abruptly, attempting to go back in the direction of his tent -

Mikan had, unfortunately, been caught off guard by his sudden turn of direction and unceremoniously tripped over his feet.

Koko started, rushing forward to warn her of the dagger she still had in her hand.

With his fast reflexes, Natsume had caught her already, both of them tumbling to the grass. Mikan's head knocked clumsily into the Commander's chest as her limbs were tangled at awkward angles. She found her hands were pressed against the ground. She looked up to find his gaze. But it was not on her. He was looking at his own hand. He was frowning.

"Um," Mikan flushed in embarrassment, scrambling off of the man. It was then that she realized why he was gazing at his hand. He had snatched the dagger out of her hand in the tumble, moving it out of danger. Due to the way it was pointed outward, he had to grab it by the blade, engraving a deep scar onto his palm.

Throwing her a dark look, Natsume picked himself up. He dropped the dagger on the grass, not even bothering to give it back to her. In one smooth motion, he ripped a strip of cloth from the bottom of his shirt to wrap around his hand. "I revise my previous claim," the Commander stated lowly, "you have a knack of injuring me, and no one else."

"Sorry - um - I - you can heal that with magic, you know!" Mikan blurted, somehow finding the courage to still pester him when he glared at her that coldly. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean - It was just - you're really tall and lean - I mean, that's not what I was trying to say - Your scar. Magic can fix it. I have magic. You have magic."

He gazed at her evenly, not at all bothered by her rant. Rather, he seemed to be used to it. "It can heal by itself." Natsume responded finally, moving away from her quickly. As if to escape before she can find a way to injure him more.

"But I can…" Mikan started, but he was already across the clearing and striding into the camp. She looked helplessly at Koko, who stood behind her, holding in his laughter.

"You blabber when you're nervous," was the only statement Koko offered her in response to her gaze.

"I know." Mikan sighed, biting her lip. "You think he'll keep training me?"

"He has to." Koko chuckled, "or he'll keep getting injured."

* * *

The next day, when the Queen asked their Commander why he was delaying their move a day, their answer came in the cry of another High Guard.

The High Guard rushed into the tent, announcing the arrival of the four Guards they had left behind at the monastery.

The Commander turned back to the Queen and stated shortly, "they caught up. We can move forward now."

"I see." Hotaru responded in understanding, her subtle sign of approval.

Two Guards burst in, one holding onto the other. The one that was weakened breathed heavily as he limped forward with the support of the other High Guard. He suffered a large gash across his chest, his shirt hanging limply on his shoulders. Natsume turned to face him, but did not show surprise, shock, or horror like the other members of the Court.

"I'm sorry-" The injured Guard burst out when he stood in front of his Commander, "Commander, it's not a big deal."

"It is, Youichi," the second Guard insisted, addressing the injured Guard. He faced his Commander too, "we don't have a Healer, what do we do?"

The Commander blandly raised a hand over the wound, his magic glowing blue over it. The injured Guard gasped, both from the healing and from the act itself. "Commander - please - you don't have to - I'll heal in time -"

"We don't have that kind of time." The Commander responded curtly.

Mikan gasped at the sight, and blurted out loudly, "you _can_ heal!"

The High Guard named Youichi glanced at her warily while the Commander steadfastly ignored her. The blue light faded, leaving a partially healed wound, and the blood scabbing over. "The rest will heal quickly." Natsume stated factually, then waved to dismiss him.

The Guards bowed in gratitude to his Commander, bowed to the Queen, then marched out of the tent.

The Commander moved to bow to the Queen, also announcing his leave, when the Queen interrupted him.

"Why don't you heal yourself?"

"I don't waste my magic." Natsume responded easily, completely evading her real question. He completed his swift bow and marched quickly out of the tent.

At that, the small council, too, dissipated. Koko moved to stand by Natsume's tent, hoping to catch him alone.

But he was not alone.

Koko hid by the side as he caught snippets of the Commander's and their sorceress' conversation.

Mikan was pelting him with questions like no tomorrow. "Are you avoiding it because of your side effects? Are they bad? Do they affect you physically? Do they take effect when you use lots of magic or even a little?"

"Stop with your questions." He barked at her, marching away with his long legs.

"I'll stop if you answer them!"

"That, again," The Commander uttered tonelessly. He then whirled around to face her, causing Mikan to stumble into his chest. Quickly, she jumped backwards with a strangled apology.

He gazed down at her. Then stated monotonously, "unless you plan on sleeping inside my tent, I suggest you turn around."

Mikan opened her mouth, noticed that they were indeed in front of his tent, blinked, then closed it. "Right, that's what I - I'm - uh -" The even, emotionless gaze of the Commander was not helping her situation. "Okay, see you tomorrow!" She uttered quickly before she turned around and darted away.

The Commander, however, did not immediately walk inside his tent. He exhaled a long breath, which Koko knew know was his aggravated sigh. "Yes?" Natsume called out to him.

Koko revealed himself, pulling out by the side of Natsume's tent. "I had questions for you, but it looks like someone beat me to it."

"Great, then you've heard the answers." He made a motion to go inside his tent.

"Commander -" Koko stopped him, his tone serious. "I respect you."

At that, Natsume looked at him, but it was hard to see what he was thinking.

"I understand that you have your reasons for your secrets. And I'm sure you're not used to this, but we ask because we are _concerned_ about you." Koko felt that he had to say this, because he knew that Natsume came from a world where every trait he revealed was to be exploited or destroyed. Koko knew that from observing him and understanding why he was so naturally unemotional. "Mikan is concerned. I am concerned. The Queen may be curious but also wants to know so that we can deal with it when it reveals itself." Koko nodded solemnly, "in time, those ominous side effects will reveal itself, and-"

"I can deal with it." He interrupted shortly, dismissing him.

"What happens when you can't?" Koko questioned him, "what do we do?"

The Commander did not respond to him, but Koko did linger around long enough to hear a hacking cough from inside the tent.


	5. Chapter 5

**_On High Guard_**

 ** _Aspirator_**

 **FIVE**

Koko grinned as he sat down next to the Commander, allowing his bowl to plop gently on the wooden table. "So the training is going well? I'm sure you've made a lot of progress in four weeks." There was no mistaking the mirth in his voice.

The Commander glanced at him sideways, grunted, then went back to his meal. Since the two months that he has been with them, Koko found it amusing to sit and chat with the "stone wall". Koko grinned at the way Natsume chomped furiously on the potatoes, which hardly needed chomping at all. Ha, if they thought he was a stone wall, then they haven't tried getting to know him.

"I heard you're now gentler with her."

"I would not describe my training as gentle." The Commander responded evenly.

Koko let that slide. He had another question coming. "Why won't you let her sit with you for meals? I hardly think you could call yourselves strangers now that you've been training her for four weeks."

"I don't let anyone sit with me."

"And yet, here I am." Koko grinned.

The commander glanced at him sideways again. He set his drink down, swallowing the last of the ale, then spoke lowly, "I deem you unworthy of any unnecessary effort I must exert to remove you."

The advisor, rather than intimidated, felt worthy of his companionship. "Thanks, Natsume."

"It's Commander Hyuuga to you," the commander growled in correction.

"You say that every time." He grinned.

The Guard let out another long breath, before digging back into his meal.

* * *

A week later, Koko was sitting next to Mikan, who was twiddling with some grass.

"He's letting me sit with him, now, I think a little reluctantly." Mikan reported back to the advisor.

Koko grinned, nodding consolingly, "mhm?"

"That's a good start to friendship, right?"

"I would say so." Koko answered.

"I mean, you would say you two are friends, right? You're the only other person that gets to sit with him."

"Yes," the advisor smiled like a Cheshire cat, deciding not to mention that the man in question probably wouldn't think so if he were asked.

Mikan drummed her fingers against her skirt nervously, impatiently.

Koko, on the other hand, watched her patiently.

Finally, she blurted, "I mean, do you think he wants to be my friend?"

"I'm sure he does," Koko answered automatically.

"Well, he said my training is over." Mikan frowned, "really abruptly too."

"Is that so?" Koko tried not to sound too interested, "did he say why?"

"No. Maybe he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." The so-called handmaiden frowned. Her uncertain brown eyes gazed up at the advisor questionably.

"As his only friend," the advisor quickly stepped in before the lady could talk herself into the opposite train of thought, "I think it's safe to say it's the contrary. He wants to be your friend, not to be your trainer - or teacher - or to be seen as that anymore. Hence, he had to stop your training."

"Really?"

"Yes," Koko answered confidently, grinning.

"I mean…I guess I sit with him during meals now."

"Exactly, and who else gets to do that?"

"You."

"And I'm his friend."

"So, by that logic," the sorceress tapped her finger against her chin. When the thought occurred to her, her face brightened as she smiled beautifully, "I'm his friend too!"

"Yes," Koko smiled back at her, _for now._

* * *

"I've been thinking."

"Ah," the advisor tried not to drum his fingertips against each other evilly, nor show any sign of real interest. He turned to look at Mikan, who had plopped down next to him as they watched the High Guard train amongst each other. "What have you been thinking about?"

"I should thank him." Mikan jutted her lower lip out, her eyes gazing upwards as she visually showed that she was indeed thinking. "For training me."

"Yes?"

"But he doesn't seem the type to enjoy presents." Mikan revealed her dilemma, "of any kind."

"I wouldn't rule out _any_ kind of presents just yet," Koko responded, the gears in his brain turning quickly.

"Well, how do you suppose I should thank him?" The brunette straightened in her chair to look hopefully at him. "I mean, we already know how much he despises, you know, objects. I can't give him a _thing_ , then what do I give him? Words? I just feel like saying thank you doesn't really…ugh, I don't know, Koko."

"Well, you can give him a feeling." Koko answered. "That's not material."

"A feeling?" Mikan frowned, "how? How do I convey my gratitude aside from saying the two boring words?"

Koko grinned, trying his best to casually state, "well, a kiss."

"A-a kiss?" Mikan flustered, touching her own lips in response. Her eyes were already far away, as if imagining the scenario in which she would have to deliver it. "I _have_ thought about kissing him…" She muttered quietly to herself, obviously not meant for him to hear.

"Splendid." Koko chuckled.

"What was that?" The handmaiden tilted her head sideways to look up at the advisor.

"Nothing," he smiled reassuringly at her, "it's a good idea, that's all. It'll be the only thing that he'll truly appreciate."

"A kiss?" Mikan was lost in thought again.

"A kiss." He confirmed, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning too widely.


	6. Chapter 6

**_On High Guard_**

 ** _Aspirator_**

 **SIX**

Natsume, they discovered as they travelled, surprisingly knew many of the lords and ladies of Aqalia - even some royalty of the neighboring kingdoms.

After the polite talk and his promise of allegiance and his men, Prince Nogi turned to their Commander of the High Guard.

"Hello, Natsume." The Prince addressed him with mirth.

He gave him a curt nod, but not the stiff shoulders kind. Koko was astonished that his next words were not ' _It's Commander Hyuuga to you'_ like he is so used to hearing, but rather a monotonous, "Long time no see."

The young prince chuckled. "Yes, indeed." He turned to the questioning gaze of their queen. "I have been attempting to buy the High Guard for a long time now. I came for them, say, six or seven times."

"I would hardly count the last two times serious." The Commander commented.

"Yes," The Prince grinned, "perhaps I had resorted to pissing Persona off more than anything."

"Foolish." Natsume retorted.

"But brave," Ruka answered, nothing could wipe the grin off his face now, "isn't that what you said?"

"Hn." The commander grunted, a corner of his lips lifting just slight upwards.

The prince looked like he couldn't possibly be any happier at his success in comradeship.

Koko was nearly taken aback at how easy the Prince had won the Commander's friendship. But then he realized, as he got to know the man, that Natsume Hyuuga treated those he respected much differently than everyone else.

* * *

Koko cornered Mikan one day, impatience getting the better of him.

"So?" He asked her, "I know you gave him your thank you present because you two won't make eye contact."

Mikan fidgeted with her hands. "Um, I think he liked it."

"And you?"

"I, um..." She need not go on; Koko understood from the flush that overcame her cheeks.

"So he reacted well, then?" Koko motioned for her to go on.

"I don't know, he looked..." the sorceress giggled, blushing at the memory, "I've never seen him look that way. Surprised, I think. Like he didn't know what to do with himself, or his hands. He just...looked at me."

The advisor couldn't help but grin. To be honest, Koko wasn't completely sure how the Commander would react. He'd already seen too much of the Commander's reactions to most things - instinctive reflexes as fast as lightning that could have easily evaded the boldness of a rosy sorceress if he wanted. _Ah_ , Koko thought to himself, _but he didn't want to, did he?_

The sorceress continued, breaking the advisor out of his thoughts. "But he's avoiding me." Mikan frowned, "I don't know. I'm getting mixed signals here. Not that I'm feeling much better. I don't know if I'm glad he's ignoring me, or I should be angry."

"Do you like him?" Koko realized he hadn't thought to ask her this before.

"Yes." Her answer was immediate and firm - then her brows furrowed as if she was surprised by her own answer. But it was not her reaction that caused the Advisor to step back, it was the uncertainty in her eyes.

 _She's not sure how strongly she feels about him,_ Koko quickly deduced. He returned to the prior topic; "he's avoiding you because he just doesn't know what to do with you."

Mikan sighed resignedly, frowning, "well, I don't know what to do with him."

 _I don't know what to do with the either of you_ , the advisor thought. Perhaps he had meddled too much the past few weeks. Perhaps they weren't ready, after all. Koko stepped back from his meddling, opting for a thoughtful answer. "You're persistent." The advisor reassured her, "keep at it."

When he walked away, he heard the sorceress mutter to herself, "what does that mean?"

* * *

Koko realized too late that being vague in his advice was detrimental - especially when it comes to the sorceress. When he told her to be persistent, he meant her relationship with the Commander, not _this_.

It started when Koko sidled up next to the Queen to look out onto the Nogi Palace Courtyard, where a certain Sorceress and Commander interacted. The Nogi's were close family friends of the Imai's, so knew of their Magical powers and where its real origin was. Thus, Mikan's identity was safe in the Nogi palace.

Koko turned his focus on the scene in front of him. With furrowed eyebrows, he asked the Queen, who had been watching this interaction for a while, "what is she doing?"

The aforementioned sorceress was frowning, waving her arm carelessly in an upward motion. In a quick rustle of leaves, a green blob with roses for eyes and a branch for a crooked mouth towered over the Commander. The leaves rustled again as the blob took the shape of a bear and moved to consume - or rather in a very odd way, hug - the Commander.

Natsume didn't look amused. He picked up a long branch from the ground and whacked at the green monster's arms. The form immediately fell apart, scattering leaves all over the grass they stood on. He seemed to be scolding her harshly, but one couldn't really tell by his emotionless face or strict stature. No, Koko deduced from Mikan's frown and defensive stance. And especially by the way she angrily retorted.

"She says she wants to help," the Queen rolled her eyes, "help him with his Magic. Teach him how to control it better, so the side effects - whatever they are - won't get to him." Hotaru relayed to the advisor, "it's useless. He won't reveal his Magic unless absolutely necessary."

Koko agreed; whatever Mikan does, she will not be able to draw out the Commander. He watched apprehensively as Mikan's attacks turned from playful to aggressive, as he could see the frustration become clearer in her body language. She stomped in annoyance as the Commander attempted to walk away - creating a sudden blue wall of ice, in the middle of a bright, sunny day.

The Commander merely sighed, and walked around, but the wall stretched to block his path.

"It's modified." Hotaru spoke up, as if skipping forwards in their conversation.

"Hm?" Koko answered intelligently. His brain quickly processed the Queen's words. "Your analysis of his Magic? From the little that we've seen so far?"

"I've met some Enhanced in my lifetime, but not like his." The Queen, in a rare mood, provided a lengthy explanation for the advisor. "His powers are modified to be mostly of the combative nature. I would not be surprised if he starts to conjure magical weapons."

"That would explain why he doesn't carry much weaponry, not that he even needs them in the first place." Koko thought aloud, remembering the many instances the Commander barely broke a sweat taking down an enemy.

Hotaru nodded acutely, then continued her analysis, "He controls the elements, but has honed them to be used for fighting. Other than that, he can heal, which is obvious why that was important. We know he can sense Magic, but I believe that comes with having Magic in the first place."

"I think Mikan mentioned that to me once, too," Koko agreed, "but it varies with their Magical power. Some weaker Magicians can only sense Magic when it is being used. Other Magicians have honed that power specifically so they can pick out Magicians across kingdoms."

As their discussion reached a lull, the advisor turned his attention back to the situation outside. With a start, he realized that Mikan was attacking the High Guard Commander uncontrollably now, shaking with frustration and anger at him. Her attacks came with every word she shouted, but in the chaotic wind that surrounded the pair in the courtyard, Koko couldn't catch a word she said.

He could only watch in trepidation as her magic became more Pure, as a show of her power. Orbs of pure blue light whirled around the Commander, who dodged with his lightning fast reflexes. The grass underneath them flattened in a large rectangle, signaling the bubble in which all her magical attacks are contained. When Natsume dodged a blue light attack, it dissipated in the air as soon as it reached an edge of that rectangle.

Outside that rectangle, everything remained normal. But inside that rectangle was chaos. Mikan's eyes were locked onto the Commander's form, her body still as her hands glowed blue. She clenched them into fists as her mouth moved, but Koko couldn't hear what she was saying. The Commander was interrupting her, intermittently responding in the midst of the chaos.

Suddenly, blue shards of light, as if a meteor shower, rained down upon the rectangle.

Gasping in alarm, Koko moved to interfere - but a cold hand to his arm held him back. He glanced questionably at the Queen, protests already rising from his throat and warnings to Mikan that 'you can't draw out Natsume's magic like that' and 'are you out of your mind?!' But all of that died on his lips when Hotaru sent him a commanding glance, forbidding his interference.

"She won't hurt him."

The Commander crouched, bracing himself and throwing his arm over his head in protection. As soon as the first shard of blue light fell upon his forearm and singed through the first layer of cloth -

Everything faded.

The Courtyard suddenly seemed dull, despite how sunny it was. The grass was upright again. Mikan, though no longer glowing with power, stood completely unharmed. Natsume on the other hand, was another story. He barely acknowledged her gaze boring into him. Standing up, he dusted himself off, as if that did anything to his resolve his minor injuries.

They could hear her clearly now, because she was shouting at him with a heated expression. "Why didn't you defend yourself?!"

Dazedly, Koko followed his Queen as they moved closer to the scene of the crime. He vaguely acknowledged some concerned High Guards moving in as well.

"You are not my enemy," the Commander stated simply. He turned to leave, weariness weighing down his shoulders.

"You have Magic!" Mikan shouted at his back.

"So do you." He didn't turn around, but they all heard him clearly. "Look what you've done."

The words appeared to have hit the sorceress physically. She stumbled back, right into Hotaru. The Queen merely reached out to place a hand on the sorceress' back, but said nothing. That seemed to have brought Mikan back to reality, however, as she stepped forward again in reinvigorated steps. She marched to catch up with the man, crying out, "You're not alone! I know you-"

That stopped him. Something flashed in his scarlet orbs when he whirled around sharply, glaring down at the petite woman. " _You know nothing_."

"I," Mikan gasped, grounded. "I understand Magic-" She reached out, her hand shaking slightly as if to feel the Magic within him.

"No," the Commander interrupted harshly, slapping her hand away. "You are a Pure. You were born with Magic. You have no fucking idea how it feels."

"Then tell me," the Pure begged in a hoarse whisper. "Tell me how it feels. Let me in."

For the longest five seconds of his life, Koko watched as the Commander remained silent, his dark gaze locked into her soft brown eyes. Finally, Natsume broke the eye contact to glance down as a drop of blood splashed on his boots. Mikan followed his gaze to look over the small scratches that trailed up his strong arm, horrified at her work.

With a trembling hand, Mikan reached up to touch the center of his chest, her hands glowing blue. "Let me heal you -"

\- but the Commander stepped back and out of her reach. He turned away quickly. "I don't want your help."

"Bullshit!" Mikan shouted after him, but he did not respond.

* * *

The small party was sad to depart from the Nogi Kingdom. They were treated well, given real food, real beds, and better care than they had seen in a long time.

They were not to leave in the same numbers they had arrived in, however. With his blessing, Prince Ruka had sent with them half of his army for the inevitable final battle.

"I will not travel with you," Prince Nogi stated sadly as he bid them farewell, "but I will come visit in a few months' time, when the kingdom is won over and more stable." His faith in their success was admirable, but not misplaced. "Let my Commander Mochiage here show you the path through the snowy mountains." He frowned ever so slightly, as he continued seriously, "beware of the Ibaragi's. There are rumors surrounding them. None of them could be proven, but I doubt they are completely unfounded."

They mounted their horses and even Koko found himself sad to part with the cheerful blonde.

"Also," Ruka smiled, directly at Natsume. "Please, take Anna. One of my best Healers." Natsume sent him a sharp look, in which the Prince easily waved off. "I know you'll need her." The Prince smiled at the man, answering an unspoken statement, "You're welcome."

The Commander looked as if about to argue, then thought better of it. He gave the Prince a curt nod in return.


	7. Chapter 7

**_On High Guard_**

 ** _Aspirator_**

 **SEVEN**

Koko wore out the grass as he paced to and fro behind Mikan's tent. He felt somewhat ridiculous for putting so much mental power into the events of another's relationship. But at the same time, he felt almost responsible for their progress - at least, somewhat involved.

The pair had their first kiss, then their first fight, and now what? Mikan had steadfastly avoided looking at Natsume. It was partly in shame, partly in frustration at his refusal to allow her closer to him, but mostly - and Koko knew this for certain from the longing looks she'd shoot at his back, then the way she averted her eyes quickly boring a confused expression - Mikan didn't know how to deal with the myriad of emotions she had for him.

Natsume, on the other hand, acted normal. His statements were more clipped, but he has always been blunt. He doesn't attempt to avoid looking at her. In fact, his scarlet gaze flitted over to her several times, not in blatant staring but in a passing acknowledgment of her presence. But Koko knew better. At times, especially in meals and free times, the advisor felt a sense of loneliness from the man, even if there were no indications towards it.

Koko had to fix this.

He moved to circle around to the front of the tent -

The advisor quickly ducked back behind Mikan's tent, smiling slightly at the flash of raven hair and stiff shoulders he had just witnessed entering. For the sake of his curiosity, and even perhaps his own sanity, the advisor lingered.

"Wha-Nats-" Mikan's voice came out strangled. Then a yelp, "ACK!"

There was a grunt.

Koko grinned to himself, _of course_ Mikan would trip. Of course. He could imagine Natsume thinking the same thing and giving her a dry look.

"Um," Mikan continued sputtering, now probably upright and flustered. "I - uh - this is my tent."

"Yes," came Natsume's dry voice, "I know."

There was a second, only a brief second, of tense silence. Then Mikan spoke up again, her words almost melding together at the speed they were tumbling out of her mouth. "I was just - I was packing. We're moving again, and I - well, you're - you make my bed look small." Then she gasped, "I mean, tent! It's suffocating when you're here - inside my tent - I mean, you're not suffocating! That's not what I - you're just - you're so tall and...um, big..." Her voice trailed off. "I wasn't supposed to say any of that, when I - when we finally...I was supposed to apologize. I wanted to say sorry for pushing - I should've respected your privacy and I _know_ you must have a reason for everything - I just _care,_ and I'm stupid." Quietly, she muttered, "Oh, I ruined it, didn't I? I'm sor -"

"It's fine." He cut in. Koko could detect a small level of amusement in his voice.

Mikan's startled silence followed, her breathing was heard shallowly but no words came from her mouth. A few minutes passed and Koko almost thought they had left the tent.

"It's fine." Natsume repeated, slowly, gently this time. He voice dropped just above a whisper so that Koko almost had to strain himself to hear him. "You're fine."

Still, no sounds from Mikan.

"Are you mad at me?" The Commander's voice again, this time a little sharper.

That brought out a reaction; "I - _You_ should be mad at _me_!"

"I said -"

"I know what you said!" The sorceress snapped. "You shouldn't forgive me!"

"Only _I_ decide what I should or should not do."

There was an aggravated sigh, definitely Mikan's. "I crossed a line. I shouldn't have."

"And I said it's fine." Natsume responded patiently.

There was a pause then, "what does that mean?"

The Commander didn't answer for a minute. Perhaps it was hard to communicate the meaning of those two words, and how it may well redefine their relationship. Koko himself knew what it meant, but it was most important that Mikan understood.

Finally, Natsume found the simplest way to explain it. "You can cross lines." Then added, "Only you." To drive in his point, Koko presumed.

"Only...me." Mikan repeated slowly, processing his words. "Am I..." her voice came out tentative, as if afraid to ask the question, "special to you?"

Koko didn't hear him answer, perhaps shocked speechless by her forwardness.

"Because you are." Mikan continued after a long bout of silence. "I care about everyone, but I care about you...a lot."

Koko still couldn't hear Natsume's voice. Perhaps he is truly frozen on the spot. The advisor was sad to leave, called by Yuu with a summons from the Queen, without hearing the Commander's reply.

* * *

The fastest path to Aqalia required the troops to pass through the Ibaragi lands, in which Natsume was adamantly against. He and Hotaru argued until she, who rarely had to do this, commanded him with her status as Queen to obey her plans. He expressed his disapproval one last time, then prepared for their journey with tight lips.

Of course, in a tactical decision (aided by Koko's advice based on his knowledge of those rumors) Hotaru made their presence known - heeding Prince Nogi's warnings and extinguishing any possibility of being caught and making enemies of the Ibaragi's.

They were welcomed by the Lady Ibaragi, flanked by her only daughter, Nobara, and several of their top Alice female soldiers. One of which seemed to send a wink Natsume's way, but Koko might've just been imagining it.

After the formal introductions, in which Koko noticed the tension that Natsume bore, they were shown to private quarters. In no time, Natsume had sent a blue halo of magic around the room. His first - of many, they were to find out - displays of magic.

They were all surprised by his open display, but no one commented on it. Not even Mikan. Koko knew, however, that she was still hurting from the Nogi Palace Courtyard incident. In fact, they were _all_ still wary of that incident, so they kept their mouths shut.

Hotaru commented to her Commander, acting casual despite also noting his tense attitude, "her act does not fool me." She folded her hands in her lap casually. "It is the daughter Nobara who is in charge. And she had meant for us to come. She is far more clever than she acts."

"It is not her act that is dangerous." Natsume responded coldly, "it is her plans."

The Queen frowned, "And what, do you suppose, are her plans?"

For a long minute, the Commander remained stoic, obviously choosing not to respond.

Impatiently, Hotaru tapped her finger against her knee, leaning forward, "I command you to answer."

He frowned. "To draw out your magic."

Hotaru didn't respond at first, taken aback. After searching his stoic face, she asked the question on everyone's minds, "Why?"

"It is better you do not know." He snapped, then bowed his head in apology for his disrespect. Hotaru, showing her own respect for him, did not push him knowing he rarely kept information from her. He then tilted his upper body forward slightly in a different sort of bow than his usual. "I will be taking my leave. My second in command, Youichi Hijiri, will be taking my place in your protection." They had a feeling he alluded to something bigger than he suggested. He glanced at his second in command, who marched forward to stand by his side. He muttered to him, "you know what to do."

"Commander," the Guard looked too alarmed for this to be a normal command, "I request-"

"Denied."

"Sir-"

"Stand down."

"Commander," the Guard was almost begging now, "you need assistance."

Before the Commander could respond, the Queen interrupted furiously. She, too, was confused by how quickly the banter escalated and only wished to know the subject of their argument. And she said so; "I demand to know what is going on."

Natsume gazed at her evenly, his lips set to a grim line. "I will be protecting you, Queen, and your people from the cunning Ibaragi. That is all you need to know."

Hotaru frowned, not used to his sudden secrecy. "Tell me how you plan to do that."

He was not fazed. He looked a little defeated, as if he knew that it would come to this despite hoping that it wouldn't have to. He let out a long breath, then state clearly, "I invoke Mission Protocol."

Never had he invoked Mission Protocol, a rare instance in which he is allowed to carry on a lone mission in protection of the kingdom but kept secret from the Court (and the Queen) for their safety.

For the second time that night, they were shocked into stunned silence.

Mikan spoke up for the first time that night, concern lacing her voice, "Natsume -"

"Listen to me," He didn't look at her, but his commanding voice caught their attention. "No matter what happens, do not come to my aid. Do NOT use magic, no matter how little or veiled. Do not attack or retaliate any attacks. Only defend when necessary. _Do not_ , at any costs, reveal yourself and your magic - " This time, he finally looked at her, their eyes locking briefly before he turned to address the room. "- at any cost. Including my life."

At that last sentence, both Mikan and Youichi interrupted him with protests but they were quelled with a single look.

"If that were to happen, if I were to die, run. Flee immediately. I have given Youichi instructions. If you do not follow my instructions, you will put the entire kingdom in danger. Do you understand me? Do not reveal your magic. I have your word," he nodded at Hotaru, " _protect your magic_..." He let the word hang as they knew who he was referring to, and Hotaru understood that he meant for her to keep an eye on Mikan, " _at all costs_. That is the highest priority." He turned to the door, "Acting Commander Hijiri and five of my most skilled High Guard will be with you at all times."

They were all struck speechless by his commands, weighed down by the meaning behind them. Then, to everyone's surprise, Natsume sidetracked on his path to the door.

He marched toward Mikan without much preamble. With a yelp from the handmaiden, he had grabbed her waist and planted a deep, emotional kiss. In a snap, he was back in character and striding across the floor to the door. Mikan barely recovered before he was already in the hallway.

The blue light that protected the room faded in the same way his footsteps did. The occupants of the room stared helplessly out the door.

"That was rather dramatic, wasn't it?" Tsubasa muttered sideways to Yuu, who only sputtered in response.

Koko thought, at that moment, that perhaps he was able to witness the Commander's response to Mikan's forward question after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**_On High Guard_**

 ** _Aspirator_**

 **EIGHT**

Mikan stood up, paced, then sat down in a huff of fabric. She stood up again, paced, then sat down with an even angrier huff. Tsubasa gazed at her distractedly. Yuu scoured his parchments with his eyes as if they held the answer to the mystery. Hotaru sat tensely but did nothing else.

Koko watched Youichi. Youichi watched the window.

All of the sudden, there was a loud crash in the farthest tower folowed by a sudden, bright blue light that almost immediately dissipated. For a brief second, Koko thought he imagined it.

Everyone jumped - even their stoic Queen and the trained High Guards - except for Youichi. He whipped around immediately, a grim set to his lips. "That's the signal, let's go."

"The signal-" Mikan gasped in disbelief, "what-what do you mean-but Natsume-"

"We must go," Youichi had already grabbed a torch by the wall and gestured to his fellow High Guards.

When she protested, he looked at the Queen. The Queen knew what this meant. They were to run, and she needed to handle Mikan and make sure she does not do anything drastic. Natsume had entrusted that to her. Though she didn't know why, yet, but it was for the safety of Mikan herself and their small entourage that they do as he instructed. Hotaru gave her friend a commanding look, grabbed her by the arm, and hauled her towards the door after the High Guard leading the way.

* * *

Koko noted with admiration how flawlessly carried out Natsume's plan was. Unbeknownst to them or the Ibaragi's, the Commander had already sent their Nogi army well on their way with the necessary supplies never meaning for them to remain vulnerable inside the Ibaragi walls

It was only after several miles into their trek deep in the mountains that Mikan dared ask the question on everyone's minds. "If we're fleeing, does that mean he's -"

"No."

Koko observed the acting commander. He was a lot like Natsume...without all the cold walls they had to break down.

"He'll come." There was no doubt in Youichi's voice.

"Er," Yuu spoke up hesitantly, "Acting Commander Hijiri -"

"Call me Youichi-" he interrupted flippantly.

"Er, yes, Youichi, I was wondering, about the signal…Was it the crash or the blue light?"

"The blue light." Youichi answered, ignoring the alarmed faces of both the Queen and her sorceress.

"Does that mean he's-"

"Don't use magic." Came Hotaru's sharp voice. Mikan's eyes snapped open, and they all looked at her in alarm.

"I can- I can sense if he's-" She closed her eyes again.

"Don't!" Youichi nearly knocked over his own horse, then looked at Hotaru who looked at Koko in exasperation.

Koko interceded quickly, "if you do that Mikan, all Natsume have done will be in vain. Our journey would have been in vain." Her anxious eyes met Koko for a long minute, before she sighed, and gave in to their reasoning.

They trekked until dawn broke and they met up with the Nogi Army camped just outside of the Ibaragi lands, clear of the snowy mountains.

Though they could rest now for a day before they would embark again, not a wink of sleep came to the members of the Court, or any of the High Guard.

They made it to midday before Hotaru cornered Youichi, her patience wearing thin. "I command you to tell me everything you know."

"I do not know everything. Some things, perhaps," the Guard protested at first, but sighed wearily in defeat. "Lady Ibaragi, the younger - that is, the daughter Nobara Ibaragi, have travelled to our lands many a time. Too many a time. Her and her own Alice soldier, Luna Koizumi, have visited our former master Persona for a particular reason. Natsume has been called to these meetings, once before he was Enhanced and every time after. Only he knows what goes on in these meetings. All I know is that every time he comes back, he is sent to the infirmary but not due to any physically inflicted injuries." Youichi shuddered at the horrifying memory. "I asked him once, and he did not tell me anything except that her lady ship Nobara Ibaragi is more dangerous than Luna and Persona combined. And that's because of her Magic."

"W-what about her Magic?" Yuu asked.

Youichi sighed. "Natsume never told me directly, but I have long since inferred that her Magic is not natural. It is dark and comes from others, others that Pure." At this, he looked directly at Mikan. "The rumors about the Ibaragi's are true, but the reality is much darker. She traps Pure magicians and keeps them caged as she harnesses their power for her own."

They all looked at the horrified Mikan. Koko knew she was thinking about the many times she had been close to using Magic, close to jeopardizing their mission.

Youichi concluded, "I trust Natsume. I have faith that his plan is the best plan to protect us…but that he had planned for his own survival as well. Regardless of whether or not he comes back, we must move on or we will put ourselves back in the same danger he had worked so hard to get us out of." With that, he bowed his leave to the Queen and marched off.

* * *

The second morning, as they were packing up camp, Natsume arrived.

It was just like him to completely ignore Anna's fretful approach, the horrified gasps and questions of the small council, and of course, rebuff Mikan's pestering. There were two scars across his upper arm, one down his right thigh, and a nasty wound in his gut. But what alarmed them most was the paleness of his features, the beads of sweat that rolled down his forehead, and the way he gritted his teeth to keep in his suffering. He looked as if he was hanging on by a thread. He stumbled across the camp with a determined glint to his eye that waved everyone - even Mikan - off.

He marched right up to one of his own men, a High Guard. "Goshima," he addressed him. "Do you have Magic?"

The man stumbled and stuttered in surprise, taking in his Commander's appearance and the question at the same time. "I-I'm- you know I don't."

Natsume did not respond. In a flash of movement too fast for the naked eye to see, he had picked up the long sword he was leaning on and swiped at the man through the neck-

-except he was not a man, but the image of a man. His image flickered, shock crossing his features.

"As I thought." Natsume muttered, closing his eyes in a rare expression of pain for a moment. Suddenly, the same man that stood in an image in front of him darted forwards from the side of a nearby tent, a sharpened spear pointed right at him.

Mikan gasped, but Koko quickly held her back and out of harm's way. For Natsume's sake.

 _Clang!_

Youichi's thin blade blocked the blow deftly. The High Guard second-in-command quickly attempted to retaliate the attack on their Commander. Natsume barely flinched at the commotion, leaning precariously against the long sword again, and squinting at the battle tiredly.

Mikan gasped sharply in Koko's grasp when four more images of Goshima appeared around Natsume. Youichi, who had come to his aid, had his own set of four Goshima images to busy him. The Second-in-Command glared hard at the images in frustration and helplessness. Youichi unsheathed a second blade, bracing his feet, and preparing to parry and attack in a whirl of silver.

In a move that surely the Commander had taught her, Mikan twisted her body and slipped out of Koko's grasp, dagger in hand as she darted forwards.

Mikan managed to slash her small dagger at one of the Goshimas surrounding Natsume. The Commander gave her a look - _what are you doing, get back, stop that_ \- then lifted his long sword to block an attack for his neck without breaking eye contact. Mikan gave _him_ a look of her own, but the wordless communication between them was clear. Something his eyes told her made the sorceress back off, just slightly. "Don't," he uttered breathlessly.

 _Use Magic._ "-I know." The sorceress interrupted. She stepped back, one small step, but kept her grip on her dagger.

Youichi defended the attacks from four of the same person, but found himself slightly off balance when he would hit thin air rather than real material. He glanced at his Commander mid-parry, grunting his commander's name in a warning tone.

Natsume closed his eyes. The same second, bright blue flame lit up in a circle around his feet, catching the four Goshimas around him by surprise. The images yelped, stomped, then flickered. More of the blue flame snaked across the grass and licked at the traitor's boots, flaming up savagely at the feet of all four copies. The fakes flickered as the blue fires destroyed their image.

Youichi took advantage of the sudden distraction to quickly pinpoint the remaining Goshima and struck his blade through the traitor's chest.

The second-in-command let out a breath of relief when the traitor crumpled lifelessly to the ground. "It's done, Natsume," the High Guard reported needlessly.

"Good." Natsume answered, turning to face him. He looked even more drained than before, if that was possible. He coughed, spitting out blood that he carelessly swiped aside. "Leave immediately. Get me on a horse." The two commands were released in one, final breath before the Commander let go of the hilt of his sword and collapsed - to multiple alarmed cries.


	9. Chapter 9

**_On High Guard_**

 ** _Aspirator_**

 **NINE**

"His side effects." Hotaru stated in understanding. The small court was facing a fretful Anna, their Healer, as she reported that she wasn't sure when their Commander would wake up, if at all. She couldn't even tell them, to Mikan's horror, if he was stable.

"Enhanced Magic..." Anna struggled to explain, wringing her hands, "it's - I wouldn't call it side effects, Your Highness. Because he was not born with Magic and he was genetically modified to be different. His body biologically considers Magic foreign. But they've injected the Magic into his bloodstream anyway, and it's...he's in constant pain, Your Highness. Every second, his blood cells are trying to fight back the foreign invaders, and normally the battle is, to put it nicely, manageable..." The Healer trailed off, sighing. "But now that he's in this weakened physical state, his body cannot fight back. Magic usually would heal a Pure Magician, or even other Enhanced peoples whose body chemistry is more suited for Magic. But for him, it's...I don't know how to say it, Your Highness. It's just wreaking havoc."

"What are we going to do?" Yuu, too, fretted alongside Koko.

Koko glanced at the Acting Commander.

Youichi answered before he could question him. "As I mentioned before, he never acquired physical injury and it took him days, sometimes a full week, to recover when he uses that much magic. This time, it could be weeks or months, even," Youichi frowned, tapping his right thigh in deliberation. "We cannot - he would not want us to wait for him to awaken. We're in Agalian lands already. The Usurper knows we're coming, we have to strike fast."

Hotaru shifted her glance at the Nogi Army Commander. Mochiage nodded at her, "he's right, Your Highness. We have to strike now."

The Queen's lips set a thin line as she glanced at Koko first, who nodded, then Yuu, who sadly looked down. "Then we shall discuss our attack strategy."

When they had finished the discussion, the Nogi Army Commander bowed out of the tent and Sir Andou after him. Yuu, too, made to leave. But Koko stayed, because he saw the way Hotaru's eyes pinned Youichi down.

"Acting Commander Hijiri," the Queen called out, formally, indicating the seriousness of the question she was about to impose.

The man turned to her and inclined his head in a respectful acknowledgment.

"Where did he come from?"

"Goshima?" Youichi asked needlessly. He plowed on, knowing that he was exactly who the Queen was referring to. "He has always been a High Guard."

Hotaru rose one brow at him.

"Might I remind you, Your Highness, you purchased us from _Persona_." The young man stated the sentence emotionlessly, until he spat his former Master's name. "And Persona was very close to the Lady Ibaragi and her Alices. Commander Hyuuga had just dealt with them. I imagine the rest is not hard to deduce."

"So where is her power coming from?" Koko asked. He had thought about Goshima a lot, coming up with a theory that the Ibaragi daughter had fueled Goshima's magic trickery. "Who is the Pure Magician that she has captured?"

Youichi's lips set to a thin line. "You misunderstand, Advisor. Goshima has been Enhanced, for illusionary purposes." He paused for a minute, as if considering relaying his own thoughts. He decided to, sitting back down in his chair in preparation for a long discussion. "It can't have been more than that one spell, for he would've used all of his Magic to save himself. Thus, our Commander is still more powerful."

"Why do you think he hasn't attacked?" The Advisor asked the question that has been bothering him since the revelation of their traitor.

Youichi's lips tightened to a thin, bitter smile. "To Persona, the crueler the revenge, the sweeter it is."

"He was waiting for me to reclaim the throne." Hotaru stated, her eyes lighting up with the image of that scene, but her tone was cold. They understood what was unspoken. _Persona wanted for the Queen to reclaim her throne, only to lose her life and never get a chance to rule it._

The Acting Commander inclined his head to indicate that that was his theory, knowing his former Master.

"That still doesn't answer my first two questions," Koko spoke up again, causing Youichi to look at him resignedly. Even Hotaru glanced at him irritably, and he felt as if he had missed important information flashing in front of his face.

The Queen cut in before Youichi could respond, her voice sharp but eager to confirm her theory. "The reason why the former Commander," and Youichi subtly winced at the Queen's callous use of past tense, "adamantly protected our Pure Magician was because the Ibaragi heiress needed one. The Ibaragis needed to capture a Pure Magician to harness the power."

"Yes," Youichi confirmed, causing the Queen to sit back smugly.

"But if Natsume used Magic, and judging by his current condition, a lot of it - that means he had to fight her with Magic, right? Ibaragi heiress must've used magic." Koko blurted, his train of thoughts spoken aloud.

"Advisor," the Acting Commander sighed his name, "in order to do what Nobara Ibaragi can do, one must already be a Magician - albeit, not a powerful one at that. I do not know where she originated, like I said, all I know is that it is surely not pure magic, at least, not anymore. It is Dark Magic." As an afterthought, he added, "a weak and desperate Dark Magician may arguably be more dangerous than a powerful Pure Magician."

* * *

It was now Mikan's turn to brood quietly in a corner. Koko almost smiled at her likeness to Natsume the past few days. The Commander remained comatose while the knights and High Guards prepared to reclaim the castle the next day.

"I heard you've been sitting with him everyday," the advisor finally breaks the silence, causing the sorceress to perk up, "resisting the urge to pour magic into him." Koko chuckled slightly at his light joke, but knew it was a serious matter.

"I wish I could just...I could heal him. But I can't add more Magic mayhem in his body." The sorceress sighed. She looked at him painfully, "he wouldn't let me use Magic - and - now he's - he's like this because of -"

"It's not because of you," Koko interrupted quickly. "He was protecting you."

Mikan didn't answer. Instead, she banged her head against her knees. "Why?" Came her muffled cry, "Why - does that make me feel so - why am I so -"

"In love with him?" Koko offered. He smiled, but he was completely serious.

Mikan froze, turning slowly to face him. Koko could almost literally see her processing that thought, as if it was the last puzzle piece to the most frustrating jig saw puzzle. She swallowed it with a mixture of realization, awe, disbelief, and… "How did I get here?"

"It's not sudden, if that's what you're thinking," the advisor answered the question in a roundabout sort of way. "It's slow and subtle. There may be some memories you can point out and say that marked a turning point, but the emotions inside build up to a point - when all of the sudden, you're looking at him and you feel it consume you. And you've never felt so strongly for anyone or _anything_ before."

The sorceress looked at the advisor with wide doe brown eyes, searching his faraway grey ones. "That's…exactly…" She almost couldn't find the words, so she asked, "have you been in love Koko?"

For the first time, Koko didn't answer a question. _A long time ago._ Rather, he gave her a heartbreaking smile, then stated, "we're talking about you, Mikan."

"I won't forget," Mikan warned him, but accepted that this was a topic for another time. "Do you think he…?"

"I think you know the answer to that question." The advisor wisely stated. "You know better than anyone else that his best form of expression is through his actions."

Mikan nodded agreeably. Second to herself, surprisingly, it was Koko who knew Natsume best. "You know, Advisor," Mikan turned to smile softly at Koko, "I don't think we could've gotten as far as we did in our relationship if it weren't for you."

Koko grinned cheekily, "I know." Then he added, for jest, "handmaiden."

Mikan slapped him playfully in the shoulder, but light laugh didn't reach her eyes. She looked down, and Koko's smile dropped too. He knew what she was thinking - that the Commander always called her that, and the name had somehow become his form of endearment.

"Thank you, Koko." Mikan told him, quietly and sincerely. "You're a great friend." As an afterthought, she added, "to Natsume too, even if he won't admit it."

"I know." The advisor grinned. He stood up, bowing courteously at her. "Now, milady, we have the final battle tomorrow. I suggest you get some rest, we'll need our almighty sorceress."

Mikan returned with her usual clumsy curtsey, the determined glint returning to her eye. Yes, she will be instrumental in winning back the kingdom - for Hotaru, and for Natsume.

* * *

The castle was in high spirits, the rightful ruler had resumed her post on the throne, the damage to the building are under repairs, the Prince Nogi is set to arrive within a few weeks, and best of all, the commander is awake!

Koko, more than anything, wanted to witness the confusion on his face. Because, Koko imagined, the last Natsume remembered was collapsing at a camp just outside of Ibaragi lands but now he is bedridden in a castle infirmary. The battle had been won and he had missed it all.

He stopped just before revealing himself, however, when he realized he wasn't the first to visit the Commander.

"You kissed me first." Came Mikan's accusatory voice.

"I assure you it won't happen again." Despite the dry tone, there was a slight edge of mirth.

"That's not what I'm saying," the sorceress whined. There was a scuffle of fabric, then more quietly, shyly, she said, "it's just- that's the first time. You should do it more often - and not after some 'I'm going to die a hero' speech."

There was a long moment, then in a whisper so quiet, Koko nearly missed it, "like this?"

Mikan answered just as quiet, "like that."

Koko shook his head for infringing on their moment, and moved to leave. Before he left, he heard the sorceress speak up, "Natsume, don't you dare scare me like that again."

The Commander then quietly admitted, "it was to protect you."

"I know." Mikan had responded just as softly. Then, they were out of earshot.

* * *

Once he was awake, the Commander recovered quickly from his physical injuries. The side effects that plagued his health for so long only affected his physique but otherwise was completely gone.

To everyone's relief - especially Youichi's, Koko could tell - Natsume was up and about in no time.

In front of the Court, the Queen congratulated both the Commander and the Acting Commander on a job well done. And Natsume had commented idly that Youichi was ready and more than capable to assume command of the High Guard if or when the time comes.

Youichi had glanced at his superior with a mixture of surprise and pride, and Koko knew the Commander's side comment held more weight than the Queen public congratulations any day.

* * *

Koko sat down next to the Commander, finally, one of the few times he had the commander to himself.

The Commander reacted to him as he normally did, with a glance acknowledging his presence and nothing else.

This time, Natsume spoke first. "She's asking questions I don't have the answers to."

With a start, Koko realized Natsume was consulting him for his opinion and advice. The advisor smiled, "oh? Like what?"

He didn't answer, but Koko knew. The only questions that would trouble the Commander so would be questions about emotions.

"High Guards are genetically modified Alices: better, faster, stronger..." He shrugged, "enhanced. We were made for..." He struggled with his words, for the first time, "not..."

Koko smiled, gently he responded, "if you were not meant for feelings then why are you able to think of Mikan in that way?"

"Now _you're_ asking questions I don't have the answers to."

The advisor moved from his seat beside the Commander to sitting across from him so that he could look him in the eye. When he locked gazes with the sullen man, he stated clearly, "because, despite whatever they did to you, you're still human, Natsume."

This time, the Commander didn't growl out his usual response whenever Koko called him by his first name. He let it slide, instead responding with a clipped, "being human is complicated."

Koko nodded in understanding. He let gaze travel as he responded carefully, "yes, perhaps being human is infinitely more complex than anything else in this universe."

The commander merely raised a brow at him.

Koko chuckled lightly, returning to their former topic of discussion, "the answer you're looking for is love."

"What?"

"Love." Koko repeated the word casually, "it's an emotion. Probably one of the strongest emotions." At the Commander's questioning gaze, the advisor cut himself off from his own spiel, "but I can't tell you about it. Emotions are meant to be felt, not described."

"How do you know, then?"

"You..." Koko found himself struggling for words. "You just do."

"Some advisor you are." Natsume grumbled wearily.

"Like I said," the advisor smiled as he stood up, seeing his job was done, "emotions are meant to be felt. Go feel."

Natsume didn't respond. "Advisor." He called out, causing the advisor to turn around, "it's Hyuuga to you."

Koko grinned, "you say that every time." He paused, then he said, "you're welcome."

As he roamed the halls later that night, he heard the Commander bluntly ask the flustered handmaiden about this "love" and how he could be certain he felt it for her.

By the way she blushed and he couldn't keep his eyes off her the next day, Koko could safely say that they reached an understanding of some sort.


	10. Chapter 10

**_On High Guard_**

 ** _Aspirator_**

 **TEN**

They all knew he was honorable, almost too much. Koko frowned when he realized he didn't have the chance to convince Natsume out of it before they were here. The Commander was standing before the Queen, on her throne, flanked by her Small Council.

"I resign my position as Commander of the High Guard." The first words out of his mouth startled them all, but Koko should've known. He was honorable, and he had strong beliefs about the qualifications of a High Guard.

Hotaru recovered first, coldly asking, "And what is the reason for this sudden resignation?"

The Commander took a moment, before boldly and rather unemotionally stating, "I have fallen in love."

Amidst Tsubasa's guffawing and Yuu's stuttered surprise and Mikan's dark flush on her cheeks, Hotaru answered, "that is too preposterous a reason for your resignation. I do not accept."

He stared back at her, and Koko noted how much he had changed. Now, he could see the half-resigned defeat and half frustration in his eyes as he gazed up at the Queen.

At the silence, the Queen prodded him, "what will you do when you resign?"

He had an answer, he always did, but they all knew it was bullshit. "A private mercenary. Perhaps, a smith."

"A knight." Tsubasa offered, a little humorously. "There's no romantic restraints there."

Natsume stared at him, the same special pointed stare he always gave to those he disliked. Then he coughed. Or rather, he didn't cough. Koko almost gasped in shock - Natsume had _scoffed!_

After a long tense silence, in which Koko could see Mikan had nearly had three heart attacks, the Queen finally decided. "Hold on to it. After two days, come back to me, and I will reconsider."

If he was wondering what was up her sleeve, if he was cautious of her requirement, he did not show it. He bowed his head in a curt nod.

* * *

Two days later, they were back in the same set up. Natsume stood at the bottom of the steps while Hotaru sat in her throne. Mikan looked unsettled and bit her lip uneasily as she glanced between the Commander and the Queen. Koko and Tsubasa watched with amusement. Yuu, too, looked a bit uneasy, if not confused.

"Need I repeat my prior statements?" Natsume started the conversation impatiently, an edge of anxiety to his voice.

"No." Hotaru smiled, one that suggested that she _had_ thought about making him repeat it, "I have thought on your resignation."

"And?"

"I accept."

Natsume did not react outwardly, but did let out a breath. Mikan gasped.

"On one condition," Hotaru smiled again, a bad sign for sure.

The commander nodded warily.

"You may formally resign your post as the Commander of the High Guard if, and only if, you take up duty as the head instructor for a new Alices Academy I am about to set up." Hotaru held up her hand, stopping Natsume from responding, " _and…"_ she let out a third smile. Three smiles? Eerie, for sure. "And you must act upon your profession of love."

Natsume, for the first time, looked stupefied.

In fact, the entire small council were stupefied by the Queen's demands, even Koko.

The Commander was the first to recover. He let the edge of his lips lift up ever so slightly as he responded, "that was two conditions, Your Highness. Regardless of technicalities," a phrase that Koko never thought he'd hear from the Commander, Natsume nodded with a glimmer of gratitude, "I shall accept."

* * *

The next day, in quick succession that was so characteristic of the former Commander, Natsume stiffly proposed that Mikan marry him, in which the sorceress gleefully accepts. He then appointed Youichi to lead the High Guard in his stead. Without missing a beat, he propositioned several important 'strong suggestions' to the queen to look after when setting up that Alice Academy, the first of its kind in the world.

"Congratulations, Natsume." Koko approached him that night, grinning from ear to ear.

The former Commander glanced at him sideways, as he always did. Rather than the habitual response, Natsume gave him a curt nod. Finally, allowing him the honor of calling him by his first name.

Acknowledging the silence and its implications, Koko couldn't be happier. They stood in comfortable silence for a moment, then the advisor stated out of the blue, "It's happiness."

"What?"

"That's the answer you're looking for." The advisor repeated himself, "happiness."

"Happiness," Natsume repeated to himself. He blinked, catching on, "the emotion to be felt."

"Yes." Koko smiled.

"Hm." The former Commander allowed himself a small smile for the advisor.

The advisor then answered without the Commander having said anything, "You're welcome."

* * *

 _Stay tuned._


	11. Chapter 11

For my reviewers, and those who have followed this story from the moment I posted the first chapter. I was pleasantly surprised by the attention I got for this story. So here is something written for those who have favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. (And finally, that long ass chapter you've all been waiting for.) Thank you, and enjoy.

 ** _On High Guard_**

 ** _Aspirator_**

 **ELEVEN - EPILOGUE**

It took another five years before Koko witnessed a second wedding proposal.

Surprisingly, it came from the Queen herself.

Hotaru Imai had brazenly propositioned the charming Prince Ruka. Of course, everyone clapped _him_ in the back. She had scowled and stated that it was for nothing more than stategic gain. But Ruka smiled, and Koko knew better. When all was said and done, Mikan nudged Natsume, who looked at her blankly.

So here they were, with one problem.

The Ibaragis - who claims itself independent from any Kingdoms but kept itself a Land and not its own Kingdom - lay smack in the middle of the two Kingdoms.

Ruka was perfectly happy to leave them be, but Hotaru had sent him a withering look then stated that they will _without a doubt_ be dealing with trouble in the future, if not the _near_ future.

Knowing where this conversation was going, Natsume, of course, stepped forward to protest the same way he did all those years ago. In fact, so did Youichi, the current Commander of the High Guard.

Koko watched with half wariness, half bemusement as the conversation heated up in the small Council room. Ruka sat next to him, quiet, but with a wrinkle between his eyebrows. Yuu hid behind his parchment. Tsubasa stood by the door, happy to stay uninvolved. Mikan, surprisingly, took stance next to Hotaru - but for a different reason.

"It might be hard to believe, but I _am_ quite capable with Magic!" Mikan claimed, which was significant due to her usually humble personality. "More than you!"

Natsume opened his mouth to retort - probably something like, 'Obviously, I'm Enhanced', Koko could easily guess - but Mikan had stopped him with a wave.

She went on to look him in the eye seriously. "Were you too busy protecting me to realize that I'm a much more powerful sorceress than her?"

"You're more powerful than a lot of magicians," Natsume snorted, but turned as serious as she is. Rather factually, which meant he was uncomfortable with the next statement, he droned, "I do not plan to lose you on the one percent chance that Ibaragi finds a way to trick you into defeat. Who knows what her wounded puppy act could do to you."

Mikan grinned when she realized Natsume believed faithfully that she had a 99% chance of winning. And that, however emotionlessly stated, was a rather sweet statement. "Natsume -"

Hotaru was not to be distracted. "Two Kingdoms' future is in the line."

"Which is why this is too high of a risk."

"You and I have a different definition of how to take risks." Hotaru bit back, "we have to be a step ahead."

"A step ahead," it was Youichi who answered this time, with military strategy in mind, "or declaring war whence there was peace?"

"We will prepare to strike a move against the Ibaragis." Hotaru stated coldly, not answering his rhetorical question but the severity of her tone meant that she was not completely ignoring it. "I am the Queen, and that is final." Hotaru rarely pulled rank, but when she did - well, the last time she did, it was on the same matter.

"In all due respect," Natsume bit out in a manner opposite. He pointed out with an air of doubt, "you now have a King." His meaning was clear. _It is not final._

Koko, and everyone else, turned to the man. Prince - now King, Koko corrected himself - Nogi's hair stood on end as he searched for an amiable response. He scratched the back of his head, right underneath the crown, then touched the golden flowers gently. "I stand by -" he was quickly shot a quelling look by his Queen, so he settled with something else, "-we should discuss this again tomorrow."

"I agree," Yuu pitched in for the first time, "regardless of our final action, the Ibaragi's are a formidable force." He lifted his parchments again, "we should study up."

"Yes," the Queen agreed, as she moved to dismiss her subjects, "we should find their weaknesses."

The advisor did not miss Natsume muttering - 'I already know Ruka's' - under his breath when he marched off, causing a rather flustered looking King.

* * *

Apparently, the Ibaragis must have felt, with their weird voodoo intuition, that they were a matter of dissent. The next day, Koko discovered, did not bring discussion - but action. Hotaru wore a smug smile that was replaced quickly with grimness.

With both the King and the Queen in one place, the Ibaragis were upon them. And just as Natsume had predicted, they had the backing of Persona's Soulless army.

But they were not the problem; Natsume was a strict and commanding teacher, who brought out the best in his students. That, in addition to the original High Guards made them capable of holding back the Soulless.

No, the problem came in the form of Nobara Ibaragi's right hand Alice.

In the five years that passed, Luna Koizumi had gone and gotten herself Enhanced. Not only did she have Magic, just like Natsume now, but she knew how to use it…just like Natsume.

A sorceress and an Enhanced Alice.

The pair entered the mostly empty throne room, Nobara with her sickeningly sweet smile and Luna with a poised, smug smirk. Their Soulless army kept the High Guards and Alice Academy students occupied outside.

Hotaru sat tensely on the seat of the throne while Ruka stood regally next to her. Yuu and Koko stood behind the pair; Yuu looking ready to melt into the curtains and Koko eager to witness this exchange as a spectator - and a spectator only. Tsubasa kept his hand on his hilt but knew this was out of his range.

The unwelcome women walked forward until they were in the center of the long throne room, then stopped. Nobara glanced around the room airily then her gaze locked onto Mikan. She blinked innocently, then smiled that sweet smile.

It was not hard to deduce that the Ibaragi daughter knew.

With their gazes locked, Mikan paced slowly down the steps of the grand staircase that led up to the throne. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, she stopped, still more than ten feet away from the foreigners. Without words exchanged, Natsume had already somehow found his way to her side.

A sorceress and an Enhanced Alice.

"What is your name?" came the soft voice of Nobara. At the same time, Luna raised her arm.

In an instant - nobody had even moved a muscle - a blue haze surrounded the throne and the small council that stood by it.

Luna huffed airily, then produced a large double-sided spear with blue flames clinging to both sharp ends. She twirled it around once before rapping one sharp end against the floor.

"Who-" Koko uttered, wondering whether it was Mikan or Natsume who had conjured the shield.

"Mikan." The Queen answered, her knuckles white as she clenched the arm of the throne chair tightly, and Koko could understand the feeling of helplessness - which is not something a Queen often experiences.

The Advisor couldn't help but feel his insides turn at the smirk on Luna's face as she twirled the deadly weapon around like a baton. He could see the blue flames even when he closed his eyes. "You were right," Koko found himself forming the words numbly, referring to a prior discussion with Hotaru, "they do conjure up magical weapons."

Other than Luna showing off her new powers, no one of the four facing each other moved, or even blinked.

"I am of the Yukihiras." Mikan answered the question that Nobara was _really_ asking. Natsume glanced at her briefly before returning his burning gaze back onto the smirking Luna. The female Alice twirled around her spear again, tauntingly.

Natsume did not react, save for narrowing his eyes. He didn't produce a weapon of his own, as expected.

Mikan smiled, but there was something fierce and protective in her smile.

"The Yukihiras are one of the most powerful in all the lands," Nobara responded softly, as if carrying on a thoughtful conversation about the crops.

Their own sorceress, however, was not famous for her patience. "I know what you are, and what you're after," Mikan stated bravely. Squaring her shoulders, she sharpened her gaze. "Come and get it."

Natsume, his eyes narrowing as Luna stepped closer, muttered sideways to his love, "do not underestimate her. She is not as she seems."

Koko looked at the woman that had two kingdoms running scared. She had a petite build, with wide blue eyes, and a gentle face. She wore elegant clothes, showing her wealth without the flashy, overbearingly bright jewelry. She was definitely shorter than Mikan, who was just slightly below average in height, and looked much younger.

All of the sudden, in response to Mikan's challenge, her wide blue irises flashed ice-white. Leaving them a frighteningly light shade of blue. In the same instant, it seemed as if the air stilled and frost bit up the walls.

The Alices were already reacting to the change in atmosphere. Luna charged immediately. In response, Natsume was swift. He moved forward to block her path, but appeared to be on defense as he dodged her sharp blue flames. With a wave of his hand, the blue flames dissipated to leave an ordinary spear - in which, with an unidentified weapon or perhaps sheer will, he had split in half.

Luna held on to both pieces of the spear, and the flames reappeared.

Nobara, on the other hand, focused her energy on the throne. Koko flinched when sharp pointed blue icicles sped straight at them at eye level -

They dissipated without Mikan even lifting a finger.

The Ibaragi daughter was not fazed. She stepped forward, throwing both arms up then pushing her palms outwards as if shoving an invisible force towards the throne.

Mikan finally lifted her right hand, then clenched it tightly to a fist. She closed her eyes.

Koko glanced around in confusion. There seemed to be an invisible but palpable power struggle in the air, but he couldn't see any _physical_ struggle.

It was a few tense seconds before the hazy blue shield around the throne flickered, then turned to solid ice. For a moment, a crack travelled up across the dome, drawing horrified gazes. A scrape of metal came from behind Koko, indicating that Tsubasa had unsheathed his sword, just in case. Then, fresh snow glazed over the ice and melted into the air, to reveal the hazy blue dome that originally formed the shield.

Mikan opened her eyes, gazing emotionlessly but somehow with contempt- a skill she learned from Natsume for sure - at her challenger.

Nobara moved her gaze to the former Commander, who was at the moment blocking another wild attack from the female Alice. Natsume jumped to avoid her swipe at his legs, then in mid-air produced a long, thin blade. It was sharp blue, as if crafted from a mix of ice and steel.

With one hand, Nobara pushed towards the throne's shield, with the other she raised hellfire against the former Commander.

"She's trying to draw you out!" Natsume growled at his sorceress, then narrowly missed a sharp jab from Luna.

"Focus on your own fight!" The sorceress yelled back, her eyes peeling away from Nobara's attacks to glance over him briefly and frowning at the rips in his clothing. But no blood had been drawn…yet.

Finally, Koko watched their own sorceress lift her hands to produce magic. Mikan raised her arms and pushed an attack against her opponent.

Blue sizzling bands of rope circled around Nobara, tightening around her waist, her arms, her knees, and her ankles. The petite sorceress struggled against the magical ties, throwing a heated glare at the sorceress.

Then all of the sudden, as if sucked by a vacuum, all of that vanished with a blue glow. Mikan's attack was sucked into Nobara's body.

For a split second, Mikan stood there, arms dangling against her sides, staring at the other sorcerer.

Then her own attack was upon her.

Koko squinted, leaning forward slightly to get a better look as Mikan's arms were tied against her waist. Her figure crashed to the ground in a heap as the magical rope wrapped around her ankles and knees. Their sorceress was now defending herself against the very attack she had just released on her opponent.

Then, while Mikan's body glowed blue as she fought against the blue rope digging into her skin, Nobara unleashed the same attack on Natsume. The former Commander attempted to dodge the attack while taking a swipe at Luna, but the magical ropes followed his movements - causing him to stumble forwards as the magical rope wound itself around his legs. At the same time, Luna saw her opportunity and lunged forward with her spear. The sharp end of the spear portruded out of Natsume's back as she stabbed clean through his lower torso.

With his left hand, Natsume threw a fireball in the other Alice's face to send her reeling back. His whole body tensing in pain, he pulled out the staff from his torso. Then, he quickly slashed at the magical rope with his long sword, cutting himself free.

The blue rope around Mikan shook as it struggled to tighten against Mikan's push outwards. Mikan's infamous dagger was in her hands again, but every time she attempted to cut it, the rope had rewound and tightened itself as Nobara focused her attack back on Mikan. From the ground, she glanced up in horror as Natsume lurched to his knees, clutching at his stomach with his left hand. Blood soaked his hand and spewed onto the tiled floor of the throne room.

The female Enhanced Alice countered Natsume's flames with ice, making a productive comeback. But Luna, having had Magic for far shorter than Natsume, was not accustomed to the pain of Magic coursing through her veins. Blood dripped out the side of her lips as she attacked Natsume again, but her movements were slower and weaker. Natsume, a testament to his skill, quickly blocked her attacks while still on his knees. From his lower vantage point, he knocked her off of her feet. Then with a gust of blue wind, sent her flying across the room.

Luna slammed against the opposite wall, then crumpled to the ground unconscious. The cost of Magic in her veins had taken its toll.

Natsume was not doing much better. Due to the wound in his stomach, he staggered to his feet. His eyes narrowed at the Ibaragi sorceress, but he swayed.

The enemy sorceress' eyes widened as Mikan finally shattered the blue rope to pieces. She took no time scrambling to her feet. In desperation, Nobara threw an attack at the standing Alice. A hail of sharp blue shards, like a meteor shower, shot across the room at lightning speed to Mikan's horror. The commander swung his sword in an arc to deflect most of the attacks - but he was not fast enough.

A blue shard pierced his leg and his shoulder, causing him to stumble back into the wall, then slide down in pain. He looked up under his raven hair, locking eyes with Mikan.

And she was furious.

Nobara had been taken cheap shots the entire fight.

Ignoring, or perhaps not hearing, the advice and warnings of Hotaru and Koko, Mikan hurled vicious magical attacks at the woman. It looked as if a thunderstorm was raging inside the throne room; flashes of blue clashed amidst bursts of blue shields appearing.

The magical spells meant to harm Nobara only raced towards her more rapidly, as if pulled in by a force as strong as gravity. And then almost immediately, they rebounded back towards Mikan, who would throw up a blue shield in her defense then continue throwing spells.

With her body lurching forward, Mikan seemed to be giving one last hurrah as she threw - with a magical force that nearly upended the whole room - a sizzling, crackling concentrated dark blue beam.

The other sorceress stumbled as the beam hit her square in the chest. But quickly, she regained her footing, then held onto the beam as if it was a lifeline. " _Yes, finally,_ " Nobara smiled in bliss, pulling the beam into her body.

With a gasp, Mikan wobbled sideways, sweat starting to collect on her brow. She reached forward and grabbed onto the beam, as if in a magical tug-of-war.

Mikan dug her heels into the ground, but the smooth tile only allowed her feet to be dragged closer to the other sorceress.

Soon, Mikan was face to face with Nobara. All of the sudden, Mikan let go of the beam and it sucked quickly into Nobara, who tilted backwards at the force.

Oddly gentle, Mikan placed her hand on Nobara's chest, where the beam had last disappeared into. Nobara's eyes furrowed in puzzlement and opened her mouth to object, but she was interrupted -

All in one motion, her veins had glowed blue as if showing how her Magic is coursing through her veins. Her head was thrown back, her arms outstretched, and her feet floated above the ground. Mikan's hand remained on Nobara's chest, following her as the weaker sorceress floated upwards.

Then Mikan pulled her arm back, and the blue that was coursing through Nobara's body floated out of her skin and into the air. The Ibaragi sorceress immediately crashed to the ground, as if released. She fell to her knees and panted heavily.

"You..." The Ibaragi heiress was at a loss for words when she realized what happened. She looked at her hands, as if feeling strange in her own skin. Her sky blue eyes widened in horror as she looked up at Mikan and the floating mass of blue Magic in the air.

The younger sorceress could only watch as the blue liquid floating in the air whirled in a viscous tornado, a darker blue - indicating the Dark Magic - mingled with the Pure blue Magic. Then, Mikan turned her palm upwards. The blue viscous tornado whirled downwards into her palm. The pure blue magic dissolved into her skin while the Dark Magic formed a solid, dark blue, pulsating stone.

"That's - You've -" Nobara gasped, scrambling to her feet, and snatching the stone from Mikan's palm.

But it turned black in her hands. It was nothing but a stone now. Nobara clenched the stone, ripped at it, knocked it against her hand, but it remained the same.

"Yes," Mikan responded calmly, letting her hands rest by her sides as she watched the ex-sorceress. "I have taken your magic and encased it in stone." With a wave backwards, the force field that surrounded the throne dissipated. They were safe now.

Hotaru stood up, looking down mercilessly at the ex-sorceress. Nobara fell to her knees lethargically, tears streaming down her face as the consequences hit her. "I'll take that as a surrender," the Queen stated mildly.

Mikan immediately rushed to her husband. Natsume's tired eyes looked up wearily at her, but a corner of his lips quirked. She crouched next to him, smiling back. "I told you I was more powerful."

"I know." He responded breathlessly, then nodded at his stomach wound wordlessly. Koko immediately understood the exchange; he had given her permission to heal him.

With a bright grin, Mikan set to work healing his physical wounds. Natsume still has to suffer the pain of Magic wrecking havoc on the inside, but at least he was not on the verge of death.

Koko breathed a sigh of relief. All is well again. He watched as Ruka leaned to whisper in Hotaru's ears, interrupting her harsh rebuke of the Ibaragi heiress.

The Advisor really was looking forward to the next wedding.


	12. New Series

New series:

 **Off High Guard**

 **by Aspirator**

A series of shorts describing palace antics told by our favorite Council member, Koko.


End file.
